


Haze

by Tea (graychalk)



Series: A Thousand and One Words [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fic for Art, Gen, Snippets, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Shikamaru still sees Asuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Giving words to [this fanart](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzrh8jPUMi1rq4qb3o1_500.jpg). One of my short drabble-y things for fanart that I did on Tumblr.

The smoke curls, a stream of haze twisting up into the space between them. He waits for the sting in his eyes to come but there is none, and the air feels oddly bereft without its usual sharp bite of tobacco burning.  
  
"Are you real?"  
  
There is no answer, and he can't quite bring himself to blink.  
  
"Kurenai misses you," he says.  
  
A tear slips down the side of his face, and Shikamaru thinks maybe he can smell the bitter tang of cigarette smoke after all.  
  
 _We_ miss you, he wants to say.


End file.
